


If You Should Ever Leave Me

by Esperata



Series: Ruling the Roost [9]
Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Drabble, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Scarecrow's Fear Toxin (DCU)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-27
Updated: 2019-05-27
Packaged: 2020-03-20 12:34:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18992752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Esperata/pseuds/Esperata
Summary: Scarecrow is conducting negotiations with Penguin and Riddler is not happy with the conclusion.





	If You Should Ever Leave Me

Penguin was shivering and not because of the icy surrounding of his Lounge.

“Scarecrow!” Riddler bellowed. “What did you _do_?”

“I believe its called… a negotiation tactic.”

Ed ignored the reply and simply shot him with a knock-out dart.

“Eddie…” Os was whimpering. “Don’t… Don’t…” He reached imploringly and Ed went unhesitatingly.

Holding Oswald against him with one arm, he snapped open his phone with the other.

“GCPD? Scarecrow’s at the Iceberg.”

“Ed?” The embrace brought some lucidity to Oswald. “You have to go. The police-”

Despite his words he clung tighter.

“I won’t leave you,” Ed promised. “Not ever.”


End file.
